Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: ~Story of the Beginning~
Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Story of the Beginning (Kidō Senshi Gandamu Eiji: Hajimari no Monogatari, 機動戦士ガンダムAGE 〜始まりの物語〜) is a two-part manga adaptation of the TV series, written by Hiroshi Nakanishi, released in the Weekly Shonen Sunday magazine and published by Shōgakukan. Story Mobile Suit Gundam AGE takes place over the course of a century during a "One Hundred Year War". Mankind had migrated to space colonies several centuries ago, with wars on Earth having long ended. Suddenly during the Advanced Generation (AG) Year 101 an Unknown Enemy (UE) appears and starts to attack Earth and colonies starting a full-scale war. They destroy the space colony "Angel" in a disaster later referred to as "The Day the Angel Fell". In AG 108 the UE attack a once peaceful colony known as "Orvan". Flit Asuno, a seven-year-old boy at the time, had his mother killed in this attack. Before she died, she gave him the Asuno family heirloom—the "AGE Device" memory unit. Using plans hidden within this unit, Flit begins to develop the mobile suit "Gundam", humanity's last hope. In the year AG 115 Flit Asuno, now age fourteen, lives on the colony "Nora" in an Earth Federation military base named "Arinsuton". After seven years of research and development collaborating with the Earth Federation, Flit completes development of the Gundam AGE-1, allowing it to self-evolve through combat experience. The UE finally begins an attack on the colony "Nora" and now Flit has no choice but to fight with the Gundam! Chapters Chapter 01 A brief history is given describing and how finally an era of peace was finally achieved, however tragically this new found era of peace was disrupted by the appearance of an Unknown Enemy that began a war which was to last for 100 years. The scene shifts to Flit piloting the AGE-1 Gundam while he desperately searches the AGE System in hopes of finding weapon able to defeat an UE mobile suit, when the AGE System suggests using a beam saber. Flit then charges toward his opponent and slices it in half, Flit declares that this battle is over and Vargas is amazed at AGE Systems power. Sometime before this event Emily arrives at Flit's quarters when she is shocked to see him doing his homework, continuing his Mobile Suit Research and eating breakfast. Emily immediately becomes incensed at Flit even failing to notice here entering the room. Suddenly Flit overhears a news report saying have attacked another freighter and he goes to revise some of his equations and calculations and now believes that his theory is indeed correct that the UE have a plan and that their attacks on certain locations are predetermined rather than random attacks. Emily tries to remind Flit to go to school however he is too engrossed in his work and completely ignores Emily, so she leaves. A little later Flit arrives late at school and declares that the UE will arrive at their colony in five days. But his classmates only proceed to laugh at him, and Flit proceed to reason with his teacher and convince him that he is right, only to be ignored and to be talked down to by his teacher, leaving Flit enraged and storming out of class after knocking over a table. Later Emily and Flit meet outside and to discuss his reasons behind his hatred of the UE and his dedication to completing his mothers work contained within the AGE Device. Several days later Flit is rudely awoken by Largan Drace as he is eager to have an update on the Gundam's status. Flit responds that all that remains is the attack system. When suddenly they are interrupted by Vargas crashes his mobile Pod that has been equipped with the Gundam's spare arm for mobility testing. After Flit gives out to Vargas for being so casual with the Gundam's equipment he returns to talk Largan, only to be almost run over by Emily on her Moped. Emily is visibly angry over the fact that Flit has not returned to school since his clash with his teacher, but before they have a chance to discuss the matter, the UE suddenly invade the colony and begin randomly destroying some buildings. Flit and the others retreat to the safety of one of the Mobile Suit Hangers, where Flit argues with Vargas over launching with Vargas saying that it is still not ready to launch as it hasn't had any combat test yet, they continue to argue over its launch, and while the two continue to bicker, Largan launches in a RGE-B790 Genoace, unfortunately as the hanger doors open he is attacked point blank by one of the attacking UE mobile suits' and his unit is destroyed. After witnessing Largan's death Flit is determined to launch with the Gundam, Vargas seeing this determination allows Flit to go out, once in the cockpit of the Gundam, Flit uses the AGE Device and activates the Gundam. Chapter 02 Flit exits the hanger and witnesses the damage and destruction caused by the UE and is visibly angered. Millais Alloy contacts the Gundam to get a report on the situation, but before he gets a chance to give her a full report he is attacked by one of the UE mobile suits. Flit activates the AGE System in order to find a weapon to fight the enemy. It suggests using a Genoace's Beam Gun, and he begins to fire upon it, but once the smoke clears it is evident that the unit suffered no damage. The AGE System suggests using a beam saber, to combat the UE unit and as Flit charges, he manages to slice it in half with the beam saber. However before Flit and the other have a chance to celebrate their victory, the Gundam comes under fire from another UE mobile suit, luckily though the Gundam's armor is able to withstand the attack. Vargas calls Flit to continue using the AGE System as it is working against the UE, but Flit responds saying that he already has and could not find any other weapons to combat the UE. Vargas simply reply's to simply believe in the AGE System. Flit recalls how his mother died as a result of the UE and Flit remembers all the work and sacrifices he put into building the Gundam over the years in order to combat the UE. Flit activates the creative core of the Gundam and enters all of the colony data, as he believes this is his last chance. Suddenly the AGE System suggests using one if the colony's exhaust extractors in combination with the Gundam. As Flit rips one from the wall of the colony and connects it to the Gundam a UE mobile suit suddenly opens fire, due to the weight of the exhaust the Gundam cannot evade the attack and is hit point black. As all hope seems to be lost the smoke begins to clear and they witness that the Gundam has created a cyclone due to the force created from the extractor now attached to it and uses this new power to slice the remaining UE suits to pieces'. With the battle over Flit triumphantly declares that the Gundam is now complete and that he will use it to become the Savior that everyone needs. Characters *Flit Asuno *Emily Armond *Vargas Dyson *Largan Drace *Millais Alloy Mechanics Earth Federal Forces Mobile Weapons *AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal *RGE-B790 Genoace Warships and Vehicles *Diva-class Vagan Mobile Weapons *ovv-f Gafran Gallery gundam age26.jpg 28gundam age444.jpg External Links *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/agenakanishi.htm *http://club.shogakukan.co.jp/magazine/SH_CSNDY/kidousensi_001/detail/ Category:Series Category:Manga